


Pendlum Fusion

by eclipseshadow2



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Content approved by SCAR, Love Triangles, M/M, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipseshadow2/pseuds/eclipseshadow2
Summary: Continuity aside. Sora and Yuya start a Servant-Master relationship that becomes sexual.
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya & Shiunin Sora
Kudos: 6
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is short two chapters max. However I'm only posting Chapter 1.

That evening  
  
"Make me your apprentice" begs Sora. "No" shouts Yuya dragging Sora into his bedroom and lock the door. Yuya takes a step back and eyes Sora head to toe "Sora, you are not my apprentice at least not yet, I would rather you a close friend as you will be sleeping over in my room, on the floor or in my bed. However if you are a pervert I don't really care, I just don't want you following me around like a dog in public, in private maybe if I'm in the mood, so what do you say" Yuya explained. "Ok I'll work to be worthy of being your friend, Master" stated Sora. Yuya didn't like hearing Sora call him Master...or did he, something about him makes Yuya happy, in a platonic way.  
"Sora, take seat on my bed while I tell mother that you are staying the night" Yuya stood up from the spot on his bed he was seated on and went downstairs as Sora sat in that same place, butterflies went off "Do I like Yuya in that way, I wonder if he likes me too, if he does maybe I can sleep in his bed, no I can't think like that, but is it so wrong I want it" thought Sora, feeling the warmth from where Yuya was sitting under him.

With yuya

"Mom, I decided to let Sora stay with us, I think he said he's from a place called 'Fusion Dimension' sounds like he's on his own. I'll break out the sleeping bags Please" begged Yuya trying to get Mrs. Sasaki on board. "So you took in a stray of your own then, fine. But Yuya what ever happens in regards to your new friend Sora, is on you" warned Mrs. Sasaki but otherwise she's fine with it.  
Yuya rushes up the stairs to where he left Sora and locks the door "Mom said yes, and made me responsible for you. Like a Stray Pet, I'm in charge of you in the confines of the house" explained Yuya to a now very excited Sora, Yuya sat down beside Sora and blushes. "God your cute" Yuya accidentally stated out loud instead of to himself.  
  
 _"He thinks I'm cute, oh score"_ thought Sora. "From the blush on your face I can tell you like me, and since you haven't screamed PERVERT yet, I think I can give you a private show, as a dare. Watch me Strip, and don't turn away" stated Yuya, dropping his jacket and googles then moving on to his tank-top then pants and socks, finally doing a slight spin in his underwear all while Sora sat there and watched the whole thing never turning a way.   
  
Yuya then climbed behind Sora and gave him a behind the back hug and said "Did you enjoy the show, my Kohai. I left my underwear on because I didn't want to give you that prize until I've seen what you have. So what do you say want to give me a show and earn some alone time with your Master" taunted Yuya, Sora already turned on got up and started stripping, thinking ' _If he enjoys this then I can get not only a Master but a boyfriend'_ ; Sora dropped his jacket and hair accessories letting his hair drop below his shoulders, next came the tank-top and pants along with the socks, but unlike Yuya, Sora finally dropped his underwear giving Yuya a full show, for his Master.   
  
  
Sora than sat in front of Yuya, Yuya then dropped his underwear behind him and wrapped himself against Sora giving a light peck on the cheek to Sora. "There's something about you Sora that makes me want to forget all my problems, worries and give myself to you fully and without restraint. Tell me Sora can you give yourself to me and your burdens" vented Yuya.  
 **"Yuya, I will give myself, my soul, my body, my burdens and my life if you desire it. I want you not just as a friend or Master, but like a...boyfriend or lover, but I'm willing to work for it"** Sora confessed to Yuya. Yuya coaxed Sora into a hug, rubbing Sora's back, causing tears to escape **"It does not matter what you've done in my eyes you are forgiven. It may take others some time to forgive and forget, but never forget that in my eyes you are forgiven and I will never judge you, do you understand"** Yuya continued to rub Sora's back to ease Sora into his embrace.   
Sora returned the embrace by wrapping his arms around Yuya's neck to support him as Yuya found himself falling onto the pillow nearby to find a calmly sleeping Sora on his shoulder, after adjusting the position to turn out the lights Yuya returns to the embrace, actively ignoring the fact their penises are touching and willing away the awkwardness. Yuya wrapped his arms around Sora and finally fell asleep, the warmth from their bodies eliminating the shame of the position they were in. 


	2. Yuya's Lust and Sora's Pleasure (aka Sora's Confusion does he love me?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next Morning fids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter contains the first shower/bathroom scene I have ever done for a story.

The next morning Yuya woke to find Sora sound asleep next to him _"Sora looks so cute sleeping"_ thought Yuya reaching down to stroke Sora's blue hair and upper back, causing Sora to yawn "Ah, ah, ooum, Morning Yuya-senpai" yawned Sora as Yuya removed his arms and Sora moved off of Yuya's chest and moved to lean against Yuya's right arm and give Yuya better access to him.   
Yuya starts to move to so he can sit up stright and legs crossed with penis exposed. Sora blushes seeing Yuya naked made him question if Yuya actually wants him or Yuzu. "Um, Yuya can I ask you something personal" asked Sora, with Yuya turning his full attention to Sora. "Go ahead Sora you have my full attention" stated Yuya focusing exclusively on Sora. Sora struggles with his words "Um...Yuya I'm a bit confused, do you like Yuzu more than me" asked Sora blushing madly, turning his face away expecting Yuya to be mad with him.   
  
  
Yuya crawls across the bed to the blushing Sora and embraces the young duelist from behind. "I don't know how to answer that, if I could be selfish I would like to have both you and Yuzu as my lovers, but since I don't know how to be romantic with Yuzu, but I don't blame you for being confused about my relations with Yuzu." spoke Yuya softly, like a lover trying to coax Sora into being more comfortable around him. Yuya turns Sora to face him and locks eyes with Sora, Sora's eyes desire Yuya with more love than confusion. Yuya's eyes look understanding and comforting to ease Sora's conflictions. "However Sora just having you by my side is enough" spoke Yuya directly in Sora's ear. Sora's reaction from that last sentence made Sora smile and blush at the same time. "Yuya I-" started Sora who was than cut off by Yuya kissing him, in a lovers fashion. Minutes later Yuya brakes the kiss a string of saliva between the two of them, blushing.   
  
"Ah, Yuya. Why did you do that" stated Sora.   
  
Yuya faces Sora “Your eyes said ‘I love you Yuya’ and your mouth asks why” stated Yuya, Yuya pulls Sora and himself down onto his bed with Sora on top of him. “ **I guess what I want to say is I love you too Sora. I don't want to lose you, if you feel the same way, return the kiss"** stated Yuya, Sora blushed madly moving his face closer to return the kiss. Sora locks lips and tongue with Yuya savoring his senpai's mouth, with Yuya deep in thought. _"With the long cyan hair, Sora could be mistaken for a girl...that gives me an idea"_ thought Yuya, before reacting to Sora's movements and breaking the kiss. "You taste sweet Sora, I have an idea of what to do next but I need to know if you are willing" stated Yuya, to a confused but willing Sora.  
  
  
"What are you talking about Yuya-senpai, are kisses not enough to prove my feelings would you like to, well you know to me" suggested Sora. Yuya blushed at this suggestion despite that Yuya cleared his throat. "Well I cannot deny that I would love to do that, I want to work my way up and ask you are different request" started Yuya, getting Sora's attention. **"Sora Shinun, if I were to ask you to be my first girlfriend what would you say"** asked Yuya, blushing from the question. Sora looks Yuya in the eyes **"You mean crossdressing, I do look kinda girly at a certain angle don't I"** Sora stated first in response to the question, secondly to egg on Yuya. Yuya eye locked with Sora "Wait your serious about that" asked Sora. "I mean maybe, sure I could do that but I would have several reservations about what I would dress up in, though for you Yuya. I would do mostly anything expect a bunny suit, not going to happen." sincerely stated Sora. Yuya moves closer to Sora, moving his lips to Sora's forehead before giving a light kiss on the forehead. "I can't help it, I love you so much Sora" Yuya said making Sora blush harder. "Now what should we do. I mean as far as mouths go, for now. I want to get to know my lover a bit more before I or we commit to that, is that alright with you Sora" stated then asked Yuya.   
  
  
" _Yuya is considering my feelings, I so want him to do something, I know I will suggest we blow each other to get each other off. Before hmm, oh bathing together and I will ask about my new position outside of being his first lover."_ thought Sora. "Yuya I have a suggestion. I want to give you a blowjob, or your penis some attention. Perhaps maybe you could do the same in a 69 formation, pretty please" stated Sora in the most sappy voice ever.  
  
"Ugh, first no more sappy voices, they irritate me. Second come here so I can get above you" stated Yuya. Sora and Yuya assumed the position and started licking. Sora was very experienced despite this being his first time sucking another boy's penis (or dick) before. Sora focused on making the experience good for Yuya and took his time rather than going quickly and forcing Yuya to come early. Yuya saw this and attempted to replicate it when giving Sora attention, however it both being their firsts, Sora and Yuya came at the same time with Sora pulling back toward the end and ending up with Yuya's cum all over his face and hair. Yuya pulled Sora's out closer to the end getting some on his forehead and in his hair but accidentally swallowing Sora's cum.   
  
The two boys untangle themselves from each other and sit up cross-legged.   
  
  
"So what now, Yuya" asked Sora, dripping in Yuya's cum. "I don't know. I mean we should get cleaned up but I really want to do more later okay" stated Yuya deciding that bathing is more important, dripping in Sora's cum. "Hmm, fine but first" said Sora getting closer to Yuya to ask "How did it taste" asked Sora, to a now blushing Yuya. Yuya got right up to Sora's left ear and whispered "Sweet. Just like you." to a now flushed Sora. Sora ambushes Yuya's lips with a kiss of love (with tongue), later retracting to a flushed Yuya. "I do taste sweet don't I" cleverly stated Sora, getting a taste from Yuya's mouth.   
  
Yuya and Sora then wondered into the bathroom as both boys take turns washing themselves before getting in the bath to get all the grime off. "Hey Yuya" asked Sora bringing Yuya the bottle of shampoo before asking "Do you mind helping me" asked Sora. Yuya knew full well that Sora was capable of bathing himself but decided to humor Sora. "Sure get the stool" stated Yuya, as Sora got the shampoo stool and Yuya grabbed the one that goes behind Sora.  
  
Yuya pumps some shampoo and starts lathering on the shampoo into Sora's cyan blue hair that goes down past his shoulders. Sora felt Yuya message his scalp with his hands as Sora imagined what Yuya has planned for the evening as his hard-on returned. Yuya stopped to grab the soap guard and a bucket of water before warning Sora with "Sora, close your eyes for the rinse" warned Yuya, as Sora closed his eyes and Yuya poured the bucket of water rinsing off all the soap from Sora's hair. Yuya had to fight the urge to run his hand thru Sora's cyan blue hair again before Sora stood up and walked over to the tub and climbed in.  
  
  
"Thank You, Yuya." stated Sora smiling like the world was standing still. Yuya quickly washed up and climbed into the tub and joined Sora. Sora sighed "A hot bath, it's been so long since I had one of these" stated Sora. Yuya turned his attention to Sora "I bet, Academia kept you busy right. No time for friends, yet alone to relax, right?" pointed Yuya. Sora blushed "Heh. You are right about that Yuya, I never thought I would find someone who fit me. Thanks Yuya" stated Sora. Yuya started blushing when Yoko cried out "Boys if you stay in the bath your skin will prune. It's been a half-hour, time to get out" shouted Yoko. Yuya and Sora looked at each other and blushed "Got it Mom, be right out" shouted Yuya.   
  
  
Sora and Yuya walked back to Yuya's bedroom to find Yoko. "What is this I wonder, my Yuya and Sora sleeping together" asked Yoko.  
  
Yuya was busted he couldn't own up to what he and Sora did under Yoko's nose until Sora stepped up. "Yep. I fell hard for Yuya, I confessed last night and my charms won him over." stated Sora in a low-end terms kind of way. "Really, now have you told Yuzu yet" stated Yoko. "Now wait a minute I'm not done explaining. Yuya still has feelings for Yuzu and I told Yuya that I'm okay with that, please don't be mad at Yuya" begged Sora. Yoko laughed "Mad, I'm not mad. I'm just looking out for my son. Sora take good care of him and Yuya the same for Sora. Just don't forget to tell Yuzu before she finds out the hard way." stated Yoko, promising to keep their relationship a secret before walking out with a clothing hamper and closing the door behind her.  
  
  
Yoko left behind a set of clothes for Sora consisting of a white T-shirt, black boxer briefs, and gray pj bottoms. "Thank You Sora" spoke Yuya, turning Sora's attention to him. "Don't worry about it I plan to be a good boy-" Sora spoke as he got close to Yuya "exclusively for you Yuya-sensei" whispered Sora getting a rise out of Yuya, and a blush. **"Sora, I plan to be a good 'partner' for you, will you do the same. I need to know if I'm going to continue our 'secret relationship'"** spoke Yuya at first funny then serious. Yuya and Sora sat on Yuya's bed. "What is this Yuya" asked Sora confused. **"I think I love both you and Yuzu equally, but until that day comes, I am fighting the urges to be 'rough with you' because I don't want to hurt you"** explained Yuya. _"What does Yuya think I am his wife...well maybe not that but I understand he doesn't want to harm the relationship we have by non-consentual pleasures. I can't really blame him for resisting loving me. How do I tell him"_ thought Sora.   
  
**"Yuya, don't worry. I actually understand what you are saying. I am glad to hear that. Though, if you want to be rough with me in bed, you could have asked I might or might not have allowed you to do so. Don't get me wrong I don't want to seem like the female in the relationship. That is going to be Yuzu's job. Although if you are serious about loving her and me equally I won't reject that proposal, that question is will Yuzu."** stated Sora getting his feelings out.  
  
"S-Sora" cried Yuya into Sora's bare chest. "Yuya why are you crying" asked Sora, Yuya recovered. "Sorry, I...I want permission to go all out on you Sora." asked Yuya. Sora smiled "Sure Yuya, I will be your first but it will cost you" smirked Sora. Yuya got a confused look "I want to go all out on you Yuya, let's fuck like rabbits" stated Sora.   
Yuya tackled Sora on to his back on the bed. "Deal." stated Yuya heading in for a french kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.) 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
